


Get It Out!

by Random_Nerd3



Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Are Idiots In Love, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Cuddles for EVERYONE, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Julie And Her Himbos, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective!Julie Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), SOFT GAYS, Sort Of, The Himbos Are Cowards, but it's fluff, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: After an amazing day at school Julie comes home to a trashed studio and band mates who are terrified out of their minds. If they weren't so adorable she'd have half a mind to kick them out for their dumbass tendinces.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949821
Comments: 5
Kudos: 343





	Get It Out!

Julie Molina had a really good day, and wrapped it up with a rather impressive acoustic version of  _ Stand Tall _ she’d been working with Luke all week on for music class. She aced the performance and wiped the sneer right off of Carrie’s face as the class got wrapped up in her playing. Her teacher said she was impressed since Julie strayed from her comfort zone behind the piano and learned a new instrument. Julie made plans with Flynn to hang out later over the weekend then climbed into the car with her dad, who was waiting for her right by the school’s front door. It was Thursday, which meant she and her boys had a gig scheduled for tomorrow. Julie was buzzing with energy as she anxiously bounced her knee up and down in the car. She was ready to start practicing with the guys the second she got home. The only problem was that instead of hearing the guys warming up from the driveway like she normally did, all she heard was silence, and the occasional screech of fear. Her dad didn’t even acknowledge the boy’s yells. They were still unsure about when/how her family and other people could see the boys versus just her. “Dad, I’m going to the garage!” Julie shouted in the direction of her house.

“Don’t let the boys keep you up! Tomorrow’s Friday, you’ve got a gig and school in the morning!” Her dad yelled back. Taking that as permission, Julie braced herself as she walked across the smooth black pavement of her driveway. The boys yelling sounded like they were afraid of something. Caleb could be back, trying to take her boys away from her. Narrowing her eyes she prepared herself as she wrapped her hand around the cold metal handles on the doors and pried them open.

“ _ Alex! It’s in the corner by the piano! Kill it!” _ Reggie yelped as Julie watched him scramble up the stairs to the loft. When it was clear there wasn’t any imminent danger in the room Julie let herself relax, just a little bit. Her boys looked terrified out of their brains, Luke was standing on top of her mother’s grand piano, and Alex was standing on the back of Luke’s couch. Reggie started throwing things out of the loft, into the corner Alex had pointed in. Taking a large breath Julie huffed, crossed her arms, and did her best to look angry at her boys.

“What the heck are you guys doing?!” Julie yelled, the boys all jumped.

“ _ Julie!” _ The three of them yelled in gleefulness. Luke stayed on the piano, but looked at Julie with happiness written across his face, like she was the only thing good in his world. She glanced at Alex for help, but he was wielding a drumstick like a weapon, aiming it at the corner Reggie was throwing stuff at.

“You can save us!” Luke cried out, pointing to the corner where Reggie resumed throwing things at like his life depended on it. “It’s in the corner, over there!” Julie took a few tentative steps toward the corner the boys were all afraid of.

“What is it?” She asked, arming herself with one of Luke’s many songbooks that now littered the studio’s floor. 

“Julie no!” Reggie called out, “it’s a demon creature!” Alex nodded feverishly as he clambered onto Luke’s couch, getting off the floor.

“One of Caleb’s spies!” Alex yelled, scampering away from Julie. A frown curved at the corners of Julie’s lips as she walked closer to whatever scared her boys to the point of thinking it was Caleb. She took slow, hesitant steps, and ducked under a sweatshirt Reggie threw from the loft. Julie glared back at him and he winced,

“Sorry!” Reggie yelped, arming himself with a garbage bag full of who knows what. Julie just rolled her eyes and grinned at his foolishness. Whatever this… demon creature was… surely she’d be able to take care of it. She had her boys back after all, with them by her… well… cowering by her side… she’d be able to take on anything. Julie shined her phone’s flashlight into the corner and stared at the spider in disbelief. A Daddy Long Legs was spinning a pretty looking web that glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

“Kill it! Get it out!”

“Caleb’s spy! He knows our weakness!”

“Demon creature from  _ hell _ !”

Julie shook her head at her boy's foolishness, a small smile crossing her face. She grabbed an empty box and trapped the spider in it using the songbook from earlier. “It’s just a spider, nothing to be afraid of,” Julie said as she crossed the room. Alex and Luke both hissed at the spider when she passed by them.

“Easy for you to say!” Alex said as Luke slowly climbed off the piano. Julie walked out of the studio and released the Daddy Long Legs, let it crawl off of her notebook and onto a nearby tree trunk. The spider inched away, disappearing into the long, uncut front lawn. Reggie poofed from the loft onto Luke’s couch, taking his usual seat next to Alex.

“I can’t believe you three are literal ghosts but you’re afraid of  _ spiders _ ,” Julie said as she walked back into the studio and tossed the notebook back onto the piano. She looked around the studio and decided that the mess the guys made was going to be a problem for Future Julie. With the threat gone, her boys all cheered for her and she took a joking curtsey, spun around and struck a silly pose.

“Ju _ lie _ , you saved us!” Luke shouted, poofing next to her and wrapping her up in a hug. Julie giggled, letting Luke pull her to the couch. Her boys all snuggled into her as she laid deeper into Luke’s chest. Reggie mumbled something unintelligible into the nape of Julie’s neck as he shedded his flannel and draped it over her shoulders. 

“Wow Jules, Reggie must really like you!” Alex teased as he stretched his arm over the back of the couch, twisting his hand into Luke’s hair.

“Leave me ‘lone. Only the best for our Spider Slayer,” Reggie muttered back. Luke relaxed into Alex’s hand, letting the feeling from the soft touches of the drummer’s calloused fingers run through his bones. Julie twisted so she could see Luke’s face then started to lightly trace her fingers up and down his very,  _ very _ exposed arms.

“Hmm,” Luke hummed as the four of them snuggled into each other. “That’s nice,” Luke mumbled. Julie grinned at the positive result, and continued the motion. Reggie buried his face into Luke’s other shoulder and she stretched out on the couch against all three of them. She turned her face into Reggie’s chest and the guitarist started playing with her hair.

“I think we should skip practice today,” Julie hummed, relaxing into Reggie’s calm fingers, brushing out her hair that got knotted up during dance class. Her three boys mumbled in agreement and Julie let herself finally relax into her boy’s arms, as they wrapped her up in their arms and she borrowed her face into Reggie’s chest.

“We have a gig though,” Luke pointed out.

“We can practice tomorrow after Julie gets home from school,” Alex said with a hum. Julie nodded,

“agreed,” she said into Reggie’s chest. The bassist’s warm laughter warmed Julie to her bones. She let the warmth from her boys wash over her as exhaustion from her successful day began to crash over her in waves. “Sleep first, playing later.” Julie said with a soft hum, eyelids starting to grow heavier. Luke’s voice filled the studio, wrapping around them like a blanket of protection against the constant worries flowing through Julie’s mind. Julie’s world turned back, Luke’s voice a silent promise that they’d always be there to protect each other.


End file.
